This invention relates in general to heating devices and more particularly to a safety mechanism for a portable room heater.
Portable room heaters are commonly used for providing localized heating to selected areas of a building. The heaters allow the overall temperature of the building to be maintained at a reduced level for energy savings while the desired comfort level in the selected areas is maintained by the heaters.
Portable heaters typically generate radiant energy using either electrical resistance type heating elements or burners fueled by kerosene or other suitable fuels. Because of the operating temperatures achieved by these devices, reasonable care must be exercised when operating the heaters.
Thermal switches have been used as a safety feature with portable heaters to shut off the heater when a temperature buildup is detected as a result of heater malfunction or in situations where an article is draped over the heater. While such switches have proven to be reliable under most conditions of usage, a safety mechanism which does not rely upon a temperature build-up for detecting draping of an article over the heater would be desirable under certain conditions.